Pour toujours
by NaoNow
Summary: Des mots sincères qui se révèlent vains... Duo pense à ce temps révolu avec mélancolie, alors que le temps continue de couler.


Juste avant de partir en vacances, j'avais envie de poster ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je devrais peut-être le mettre dans Eclats de verre, mais... j'avais envie de le séparer des autres.

C'est un peu triste, ou plutôt mélancolique. Un regard vers le passé, un sentiment qu'on garde précieusement à l'abris du temps qui passe. Evidemment, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, aucun des cinq, et surtout pas Heero et Duo. D'une certaine façon, ils me fuient peut-être...

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pour toujours**

Dans la vie, il y a des personnes qu'on rencontre et avec qui l'on sait qu'il y a ce petit quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui fait que ça pourrait marcher entre elles et soi. Ça se passe au premier regard, à la première impression. Une sorte de 'feeling', comme un courant électrique, une connexion subite, un coup de foudre.

Si on a de la chance, on finit par entamer une conversation, ou encore on croise leurs regards, et de fil en aiguille une relation se noue. Parfois, ce sont des liens que pour rien au monde on ne voudrait voir s'amenuiser, se détacher. Et alors on se dit que c'est 'pour toujours', une expression chimérique à laquelle on s'accroche désespérément, quand on sait que la vie est cruelle, qu'elle nous séparera sûrement, comme des amis de lycée qui se promettent de toujours être ensemble, même s'ils savent pertinemment que le baccalauréat passé, leurs choix les sépareront.

Toi et moi, c'était ça.

Le jour où je t'ai rencontré, il pleuvait des cordes. Je sortais du travail, fatigué d'une journée de labeur, énervé de ma propre bêtise alors que j'avais oublié de prendre mon parapluie. Je me préparais à me faire tremper, dépassant le porche qui me protégeait, et tu es passé devant moi.

Tu as tourné ton regard, tes deux jolies perles d'eau – une ironie, ai-je pensé à cet instant – ont croisé les miennes, et dans un sourire discret tu t'es approché et m'a proposé un bout de ton parapluie avec un ton goguenard.

Les types comme toi, normalement, je les déteste. Froids, distants, sûr d'eux, avec un petit quelque chose qui fait qu'on se sent toujours en position de faiblesse. Pourtant, le sentiment que 'toi et moi ça pourrait le faire', si on essayait simplement, c'est inscrit en moi. Je pense que dans ta tête tu as fait le même chemin, et j'ai accepté ton offre en riant de bon cœur.

Nous avons marché longuement, parlant pour ma part avec de grands gestes, faisant connaissance dans la précipitation, racontant ce qui nous venait à l'esprit. Tu faisais quelques efforts pour me donner la sensation de ne pas faire la conversation tout seul.

Nous prenions, par coïncidence, le même métro. Avant de descendre, j'ai pris ton numéro, ayant envie de continuer de creuser dans cette voie-là. Et nous nous sommes revus.

Le courant a continué de passer, de jour en jour avec quelques volts de plus. Puis finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et la conversation se fit au lit après l'amour, plus alanguie et nonchalante. Je ne sais pas si tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte, mais c'est après notre première fois que j'ai commencé à t'aimer véritablement.

Tu cachais une gentillesse touchante derrière un masque un peu bourru, et ça m'attristait de voir que peu de gens savaient la deviner, moi qui étais ouvert avec tout le monde et dès la première rencontre. Une différence de plus à notre palmarès. Car non, nous n'étions pas semblable. En rien.

On se disait que ça n'importait pas que tu ne supportes pas la foule et que j'adore les gens, que tu sois de droite et moi de gauche, que tu aimes fumer alors que j'étouffe à la moindre fumée. On se disait que c'était pas grave si tu avais dix ans de plus que moi, des obligations au près de ta famille, et qu'on voulait te marier à la belle politicienne Relena Peacecraft. Ce n'était pas un problème que mon patron me fasse autant de rentre-dedans, qu'il soit aussi beau et plus jeune que toi, que je sois invité à monter avec lui à la maison mère. Tout ça et plein d'autres choses…

On se disait 'pour toujours', et pourtant on ne vivait pas ensemble, on ne s'accrochait pas l'un à l'autre.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne t'aimais pas, au contraire. Je vivais cet amour au jour le jour, sans me préoccuper du lendemain. Peut-être aurais-je dû, mais j'en doute. Je me serais rendu compte que nous allions dans le mur.

On se disait 'pour la vie', et dans un sens on n'avait pas tort, parce que jamais on n'oubliera le temps passé ensemble, dans notre petite bulle d'éternité qui a fini par exploser.

J'ai envie de t'appeler, aujourd'hui, de renouer les liens qui se sont brisés, il y a trois ans déjà. Je sais que ça ne serait pas bien difficile. Il suffirait d'arroser patiemment la fleur flétrie de nos beaux jours.

Pourtant, je ne le ferai pas. Je sens que la vie nous emporte sur d'autres chemins, même si j'ignore lequel choisir. Je sais de toute façon que ce désir partira aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Tes fiançailles sont annoncées dans le magazine que je me suis acheté pour l'occasion. Je lis consciencieusement l'article qui vous est consacré, pour la quatrième fois déjà. Les journalistes semblent ravis de votre alliance et vous décrivent comme 'l'un des couples les plus en vogues de cet été'.

Cette photo où tu l'embrasses aurait pu me faire pleurer il y a quelques années. Aujourd'hui, elle ne fait que me rendre mélancolique, et me donne l'envie de penser à cette passion qui nous consumait, ou même à ces moments de joie passés ensemble, avec nos amis.

Trowa était, et est toujours, ton secrétaire. Quatre un de tes collègues, et Wufei un de mes amis. Nous étions réunis comme nous deux nous nous aimions, mais depuis notre séparation notre groupe s'est fendu en deux.

C'est triste aussi de se dire que l'amitié s'est envolée avec l'amour.

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de notre séparation, d'ailleurs. J'ai juste une vague impression de colère, de dispute, d'ignorance. D'un coup de fil, aussi. Ta voix enraillée – malheureuse ? – alors que tu m'apprenais que tu avais pris ta décision, et que je devais me sentir libre de suivre Zechs à Paris.

Ça a fait mal. C'est toujours douloureux d'ailleurs, mais la souffrance s'estompe avec le temps. D'une certaine façon, je pense que je la recherche un peu, en voulant me souvenir de toi.

Tu as été un joli sentier, sur lequel j'ai aimé vagabonder, m'abreuvant de ta bonne odeur indéfinissable, un peu comme un jardin qui s'éveille après la rosée du matin. J'aime ton souvenir, parce qu'il me fait sentir à nouveau l'herbe qui bordait ce sentier.

Mais la vie continue.

C'est pourquoi je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. J'espère que cette grande farceuse ne te jouera pas de mauvais tours. A Quatre et Trowa non plus.

J'ose croire que tu penses à moi de temps en temps, et que mon souvenir t'est agréable, autant que le tien l'est pour moi.

Et j'essaie de vivre ces jours dans cette capitale grise, avec l'homme blond jaloux qui ne me veut que pour lui. Je l'aime, je crois. Il m'a fallu faire la part des choses, et ça m'a pris du temps, mais oui, je pense que je l'aime. Peut-être pas aussi fort que toi, probablement plus durablement, mais ce ne sont que des mots.

Même si c'est vain, je sais qu'on donne tous le meilleur de nous-même, afin de changer ce joli mensonge en vérité. 'Pour toujours', et je vais essayer, encore une fois, en gardant les expériences du passé, en te cachant bien au chaud dans mon cœur.

Alors toi aussi, fais de ton mieux, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas être heureux tout seul d'un côté. Tâche d'ouvrir ton cœur ; tu avais toujours tellement de mal à faire confiance aux gens… J'aimerais te voir sourire, sur les photos de ces magazines, comme sur nos photos que je garde précieusement et qui gardent ton sourire comme un trésor, le figeant pour l'éternité.

'Pour toujours'…

Parce que la vie nous pousse toujours à avancer, jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.

Quand ce moment viendra, j'aurais sûrement une pensée pour toi.

**Fin.**

_Laura Kaede_

_

* * *

_

Une petite review ? (à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de faire la manche... mais sincèrement, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez) **  
**


End file.
